This proposal is being submitted in response to NOT-OD-09-058, titled "NIH Announces the Availability of Recovery Act Funds for Competitive Revision Applications." We propose to expand our NCI R25T funded postdoctoral training program in prevention with the addition of one trainee capable of completing the program in two years. Our program is now at full capacity with four postdoctoral fellows;three are population scientists and one is a basic scientist. The fifth trainee will be a basic scientist who can use his/her expertise and contacts in the areas of chemoprevention and biomarkers while developing research skills in the behavioral, nutritional and/or social sciences. Our vision of cancer prevention at Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) is drawn from extending the "bench to bedside" paradigm of translational research. Under the leadership of James Marshall, PhD, Senior Vice President for Cancer Prevention and Population Sciences (CPPS), it has been broadened into a "bench to sidewalk" model, integrating basic bench, clinical, epidemiologic and population sciences. In this vision, prevention demands the translation of basic science as much as cancer treatment does. Prevention also requires that the basic bench sciences -- genetics, biochemistry and molecular biology -- be integrated with the sciences of prevention: epidemiology and population sciences. Our training program, based in CPPS, builds on Roswell Park's strengths: an established history of multidisciplinary collaboration;a strong group of mentors with numerous funded research projects;and collaboration with the University at Buffalo. The requested revision will use the infrastructure of our existing program to equip an additional basic scientist with the principles, methods and practices needed for cancer prevention research. Our comprehensive training program encourages and supports innovative transdisciplinary research and professional development. The proposed revision will meet the Recovery Act objectives of job creation and accelerating the pace of scientific research by employing a postdoctoral fellow for two years and by training that fellow to launch an independent research career.